Domestic
by peppermint.candies
Summary: He'll never get bored of her. Shoot he's willing to die for her. Whether her mother sees it or not. He's so willing to die for her.Short, To the point little domestic to Au one-shots about Soul and Maka.
1. Theif

He never knew how she could eat so much but stay so thin. She was tiny but could eat like a pig. Honestly it amused him that the tiny nerd girl who became his partner could eat. He liked a girl who could eat and not care about what it might do to her weight. Watching as she sat at the computer typing away without a care he looked over his own work before sighing loudly and catching her attention.

"Yes?"

"Nothing... I'm just bored."

"You're always bored."

He grins but doesn't reply because she's right. He's always bored except for when he's with her. Not in a weird sexual way but in the way that is purely platonic. It didn't hurt that they had been secretly dating for the past four years without any of their friends knowing. It kept them from getting a lot of his fangirls hating on her more than they already did. He smiled carefully as he stood. His back popping loudly before he shuffled to her desk. He leaned over and glanced at what she was working on before spinning her chair around. "We should head home..." He says softly with a gentle look in his eyes.

He sat and watched her eyes droop for the past hour and despite her fighting he knew she wouldn't stay awake much longer. She was going to end up sleeping on her desk then he'd have a grumpy meister who wasn't all that pleasant in the mornings to begin with. He learned that the hard way sadly after a mission where she said she'd be sleeping in.

He didn't purposely fall off the couch and crash into the coffee table and shatter it like he had that morning. He did however learn very quickly that while she might sleep like a rock any loud noise will wake her and she will come at who ever is making noise with the biggest and thickest book she owns. He prayed their children would never get to see that side of her much less feel it.

Her eyes drooped again and she shook her head. "Gotta finish... Kid..."

"Will understand. You're almost asleep. Don't make me have to carry you over my shoulder." He replies to her murmurs. She smiles at him slightly and leans forward her arms reach out to him and he leans in. Knowing she's to tired to actually lift herself any farther. "Maka..."

"Please?"

"Save your stuff and shut your computer down." He says kissing the top of her head. He can't help it thought. She's adorable when she is tired. It's almost as if she's a small child again. She would certainly look the part if she hadn't grown up some and finally grown a chest. He smirked a little at that thought but didn't say much. He watched as she spun herself back around slowly working on the computer and saving before shutting it down. When she spun herself back around she held her arms up and waited quietly for him to lean in again.

Leaning far enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck. Smiling again as he lifts her up and she doesn't let go instead she tightens her arms and brings her head to his shoulder. "Carry me home?" She whispers looking up at hims with the big sleepy green eyes of hers. He can't resist her and that's really his only weakness. He's tried and it never works. So he smiles and scoops her knees up from under her and lets her get her way for the night.

* * *

She's light as a feather despite her eating habits and the fact she can hold her own weight. It's kinda of funny how she can out drink Black*Star. He'll deny it but she can. Its kinda the point but it cross his mind late at night as he watches her sleep. He watches her just because he loves how her blond hair flares out and how she snores softly against him. When she twists around so he can pull her against his chest he does.

"Mhm. Love you." She murmurs out as she pulls his hands closer to her. His face is buried in her hair now and murmuring soft nothings. Giving her a couple kisses to the back of her head he grins and falls asleep on her.

Waking up the morning he finds his bed empty. Groaning quietly until he hears the shower shut off that he realizes it's alright. She'll be back in a few minutes to steal one of his shirts like she always does. "Theif." He says when he sits up catching her stealing his shirt.

* * *

**:3 **


	2. Willingly

She stared at her father as he stood in front of her shielding her from her own mother. She never expected the woman she looked up to would be the one who'd tear her down in the end. She didn't expect the woman to be so cruel towards her decision to get married after all or the fact she was marrying her weapon. Her father, despite being such a sleazy terrible parent but at least there for her when she need him. Most of the time was standing up for her.

Her tears ruined the make up Tsubaki spent an hour on. She felt horrible for ruining it but her own mother was ruining her big day.

"Kami." Spirit said his voice strong and for once he didn't look like he was going to smother Maka in hugs and kisses. Instead he stood in front of her at his full height. Towering over bother her and her mother he glared at the older woman. "There is no reason to ruin the biggest day of her life by our past mistakes." He says before ushering Maka back into her little room where Tsubaki has already pulled out the make up again and some cleaning pads to remove the dried mascara. The feel of her gentle wavelength helped her calm a little until her mother's voice rose and spilled into the room.

"SHE HAS NO CLUE WHAT SHE IS DOING!" Kami yelled. "SHE'LL END UP LIKE US. BROKEN AND UNHAPPY." She screams at him smashing her fist into his chest. There is a spike in both their wavelength then she feels Soul's spike higher than normal. She is suddenly sucked into the black room where for once she's not dressed in Black but instead a lovely white dress. Probably what he pictured her in for the past couple of months.

"You're not suppose to see the bride before the wedding..." Maka murmurs softly looking at him with a frown.

"I'm not... I'm looking at her soul. Big difference... Plus I can hear the screaming all the way from across the hall. What's going on?"

At his words Maka let the fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks as she reached Soul. "She thinks we'll end up just like them." Her face pressed into his chest. His arms wrap tightly around her and presses a kiss to her hair. "Soul. We won't end up like them. We... We can't."

"We won't. I love you."

Maka squeaked but didn't say anything after that. Her fears washed away from her mothers accusations and she looked up at him with a smile. "You think so?" She whispers afraid he might change his mind but all she gets in a tender kiss and another squeeze. "I love you too." She murmurs back.

Then she is back in the chair with Tsubaki doing her make up like nothing ever happened. But the knowing smile on her friend's face makes her aware that what happened really did just happen. Grinning now she tunes out her parents arguing long enough to realize she is almost married. Her wavelength reaches out for his and is happy to feel the love and happiness that explodes from his as they resonate for a few seconds.

The distress of her soul alarms him a little but he's glad to feel her mostly happy. She's anxious over her parents and whether they can stop fighting. Deciding it's up to him Soul quickly makes his way to Maka's room. The only room that has access to the balcony that her parents are having their screaming match on. His fist connects with the door and he send Tsubaki a look as she opens the door. He's grateful she understands what the look means and quickly closes the door long enough to usher Maka into the bathroom.

When the door opens again he walks right past where Maka had sat and straight out on to the balcony. He feels her soul push at his. Warning him not to get involved but it's to late he's there and he's angry at her mother.

"Octupus head!" Spirit says in surprise. He's never really addressed Soul as just Soul but by nicknames. Mostly out of fondness cause after a while Soul has grown on him and he can't think of a better match for his daughter.

"Sir." Soul murmurs nodding before turning to her mother. "I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't care who you are but this is Maka's big day. I'm not about to have someone with man issues ruin it for her because you has a strong hate for the male species." He says calmly as he eyes her mother. To be honest it's the first time he's ever seen her mother in person. There have always been pictures and always have been stories. But he's never met her usually out on a mission or just simply out while she was in town. He'd give Maka her space because the subject of her parents was still sore to talk about.

He found it odd on how much of a resemblance Maka had to her mother. The only thing she really has that matches her father is her eyes and forehead. He would have found it amusing if he wasn't so angry at the woman standing in front of him glaring. "How dare you talk to me like that! Who do you think you are?" She snapped back at him. "Thinking you have the right to defend something you have no clue about!"

Soul snorted before pulling his shirt from his pants. "Listen because I don't repeat myself. I. Love. Your. Daughter." He says loudly making a point of every word he says. "I don't care what happened between you and him because it's not of my business but Maka and I aren't you, we'll never be you and if you truly want her happy leave her alone on this stupid men are disgusting pigs crap." Soul ranted. "You have no clue how hard it was to get her to even trust me in the beginning." He says while unbuttoning his shirt. Spirit sighs quietly of to the side and watches slightly amused as his ex-wife suddenly is raising her hands to shield her eyes.

Instead of getting a full on show of her daughter's future husbands show she'd met with a scarred chest and torso. To her surprise the largest of them all runs from his shoulder across his body all the way to his him. "I have saved her a thousand times and I'm willing to do it again and again until I'm dead."

She stares wide-eyed at the scar across his body and reaches out slowly. Her fingers brush it and she feels the indent it had left on his body. "That..."

"That's from getting nearly killed by a sword infected with black blood."

"Black Blood?" Kami whispers before her hand retracts and she shakes her head glare back intact. "You have to break it off with her. She can't... She'll go insane."

"She already has twice on me. Scared the living daylights out of me." He says softly smiling at the thoughts now. "She's one crazy woman. But I'm in love with her. I've already told her countless times I will willingly die for her Meister or Wife. The only reason I might leave her is if I'm dead."

* * *

**Drabble series! I'm dead set on writing a drabble a day. Whether it really be Soul Eater or not is a different story but all my Soul Eater ones will end up here on Fanfic.**


End file.
